


Hold.

by ilili



Series: Show Me How To Move [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alt future where amelie has joined overwatch, Ballet, Dancing, F/F, dance lessons, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilili/pseuds/ilili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelie teaches Lena a little bit about ballet and reflects on some things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold.

**Author's Note:**

> just a disclaimer i know absolutely nothing about ballet so details are extremely scarce/nonexistent

"Hold."

Twilight was creeping in through the windows of the gym. It had been hours since Lena had asked her to show her a few ballet steps, and Amelie had spent a long while considering whether or not it was even worth the effort. She was graceful (in her own way) and did not lack for balance; she simply lacked the focus or composure required for the art. Teaching her would be a collosal waste of her time, she had told herself. 

Then memories of her instructor came back to her all at once; how quick she was to yell at a young Amelie, the way she controlled every pose and threatened perfection with a swing of her ruler that would never come after the first time. They weren't pleasant memories but, she had realized, it was only with Lena that she remembered these things at all. Small, inconsequential things that meant nothing and yet made the image of her life come together clearer, like a puzzle piece finding its place in the grander picture.

She decided it may be worth her time, if only just to toy with Oxton for a few hours.

She held Lena's outstretched hand in her own, her other suspending the already-giggling womans leg behind her. Amelie imagined she must give off the impression of someone hanging up their laundry to dry. She couldn't say she didn't think it appropriate, considering how much dead weight Lena made up.

Amelie could feel Lena's body start to quiver.

"Hold." she commanded.

A sharp snort of laughter was Lena's only response. Her legs were giving out.

 **"Hold."** she repeated, as if her words alone could prevent what had been happening every attempt for hours now.

Lena collapsed to the ground, a giggling mess, pulling Amelie to a kneel with her.

"Aw, hell, I'm sorry love!" was all she could muster through her laughter. Amelie just stared back at her, waiting for her to be done so they could try again. She was oddly determined to see Lena succeed at this. She chalked it up to perfectionism, nothing more. 

Amelie sighed and stood up to brush the dust of the gym floor off her knees, leaving Lena on the ground to compose herself. Over the course of their little exercise she'd found her dance partner was quick to respond to being ignored. Privately, she felt thrilled Lena demanded her attention so much, was so eager to please her when she feigned indifference. She'd never let her know that, though; Lena seemed to pick up on these things intuitively if Amelie so much as smiled. Rather that she remained stonefaced and secretive than suffer through another conversation about feelings with the girl.

When she'd first joined Overwatch, no one had spoken to her aside from the ape, and only for business. "Your room is located-", "Meals are served at-", "Your next mission will be-". No one trusted her, and for that she could understand. There were often times when she wondered what she were even doing here. Why she'd let Lena convince her to leave Talon.

It had been a week after she'd joined when Lena forced herself into her room to interrogate her.

"Do you remember any of us? Do you remember me?" 

No.

"Where have you been this whole time? Before you were with Talon?"

I don't remember.

"You've killed so many people... So many wonderful people, do you even care? Do you even think about them after the job is done? Do you feel anything in that black heart of yours?!?"

I only feel when I kill.

She'd spent a few hours after that talking to Lena. Mostly answering her questions, listening to her accusations and reassuring her "Yes, that was me." or "No, I was busy with another job." After 4 hours of arguing, Lena finally surrendered to her own room, too tired to continue or too defeated to care. She'd left Amelie with a lot to think about.

It was a week after that that Lena started sitting with Amelie during meals, days after that she could laugh, sheepishly at first, until she became comfortable enough to shift into her usual, overwhelming giggle. She'd now become a constant presence in Amelie's life both on and off the job. Sometimes Amelie would catch herself smiling at her jokes, not for content but for the effort she went through to please someone who lacked the capacity to enjoy them. Lena sometimes picked up on it as well, and it was those moments where her laughter would become more bubbly, her usual gesticulation more clumsy and odd. 

These reliable constants had made Amelie feel more at home with Overwatch. With her.

"Hello?? Amy, love, you there?" said Lena, causing Amelie to lose her train of thought. She turned to face her eager student and, almost mechanically now, take one hand in her own and leg with the other.

"Do not call me Amy. Amelie will suffice."

"Now, Hold." 


End file.
